Frai
by Asrial
Summary: First-time, Aphro X Dm. Rien d'original là dedans. Juste mignon


Frai

Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées, Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, Douzième Gardien du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Amoureux des belles choses et hédoniste convaincu réfléchissait.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, un an plus tôt, bien des choses avaient changé au Sanctuaire.  
Déjà, l'ambiance était bien meilleure.

Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient plus à se surveiller les uns les autres par en dessus, à attendre le premier faux pas d'un de leur frère pour lui tomber dessus ou se gargariser d'être meilleur qu'eux.

Non, une solidarité nouvelle était apparue, à son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.  
C'était tellement fatiguant de se garder de son voisin…

Ils avaient des Maisons remises à neuf également.

Les toits avaient été entièrement refaits, les trous bouchés, les marches réparées, les murs consolidés, les enduits refaits également et des salles de bains toutes neuves installées. Chacun y avait été de sa demande particulière. Finalement, ils avaient tous eut la même chose : Une salle de bain avec mini spa, grande baignoire, douche a part, cabinet de toilette (et non plus des latrines avec mouches), grand lavabo, le tout en marbre blanc qui rappelait les bains du Palais du Pope. Ca, plus l'électricité, ils avaient fait une fête à tout casser !

Aphrodite soupira avant de poser la brosse qu'il passait et repassait dans ses cheveux depuis plus d'une heure.

Si tout allait pour le mieux au Sanctuaire depuis un an, certaines choses étaient restées en l'état sans la moindre amélioration.

"- Salut !"

Le poisson sourit sans le vouloir.

"- Bonjour DeathMask !"

Le Cancer eut un sourire de fauve.

Il appréciait toujours de s'inviter chez le poisson sans se faire annoncer, comme le faisait Aphrodite chez lui.

C'était agréable.  
Pour lui, c'était la preuve manifeste qu'ils étaient amis.

Le poisson dut retenir un soupir.

Amis oui…Et rien de plus….

Pour l'instant.

Il fronça les sourcils.  
Ce n'était pas parce que DM était plus aveugle qu'l devait laisser tomber ses prétentions sentimentales !

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Aphrodite sourit au crabe.

"- Tout va bien, Deathy, pourquoi ?"

DeathMask fronça les sourcils avant d'effleurer le front de son ami du bout d'un doigt.

"- Je n'aime pas quand tu fronces les sourcils. J'ai l'impression que tu es en colère."

Et le Cancer n'aimait pas l'idée que son ami puisse être en colère contre lui.

Aphrodite retint de justesse un soupir de plaisir sous la petite caresse innocente.

"- Je ne suis pas en colère, je réfléchissais."

Son sourire de loup refit immédiatement surface sur les lèvres du quatrième gardien.

"- Ho ? Et a quoi ?"

Le Poisson avait la merveilleuse et déplorable habitude d'avoir des idées fascinantes pour faire des niches à ses collègues. Ce n'était jamais méchant mais ca rendait fou certains de leurs frères.

Aphrodite lui balança une tape sur le torse avant de quitter la chaise devant sa coiffeuse.

"- Idiot."

DM gloussa, très fier de lui.

Il s'était peut-être assagit et le spectre de la folie furieuse s'était éloignée, mais il n'était quand même pas très sain d'esprit. Heureusement pour lui, comme ils étaient tous un peu timbrés, ca ne se voyait pas trop. Avec ses frères, ils faisaient ton sur ton et plat de nouille pour plat de nouilles…

Aphrodite noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute comme il faisait toujours pour aller travailler dans son jardin.

Il ne manqua par le regard fasciné du Cancer.

Le poisson savait qu'il était beau, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il surprenait quelque chose qui pouvait amener à autre chose qu'un intérêt purement amical entre lui et son ami.

Machinalement, il se fit plus charmeur.

"- Tu viens m'aider ?"

Attiré par la nuque laiteuse et délicieusement fine du poisson, DM le suivit.

Il avait toujours aimé passer du temps avec Aphrodite. Le chevalier d'or ne lui faisait jamais reproche de sa folie ou de son plaisir à tuer. Il ne portait aucun jugement sur lui et aimait ses récits de meurtres. Tous deux avaient été longtemps des parias parmi leurs frères.

Le Cancer chérissait comme des trésors les rares fois où il avait pu toucher la peau fine et toute douce du poisson. C'était pour lui comme les cadeaux de noël d'un enfant pas sage. Même s'il s'en défendait, arguant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, DeathMask était comme n'importe qui. Il avait besoin de contact humain, quels qu'ils soient.

Pendant longtemps, il s'était satisfait de tuer.  
A présent, ce besoin s'était estompé.  
Pas celui du contact.

Aphrodite entraina le Cancer jusqu'à son jardin et lui donna une paire de gant de jardin.

Lui avait l'habitude de se faire égratigner par les roses. Pas l'italien et le poisson ne voulait pas risquer de voir ses coupures s'infecter.

"- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?" Murmura humblement DM, comme toujours charmé par le tableau d'Aphrodite au milieu de ses roses.

Un joyau dans un écrin de verdure…Voila ce qu'était le poisson pour lui.

Le douzième gardien s'assit à genoux devant de petits pieds de roses qui sortaient a peine de terre. Il les encouragea de son cosmos, faisant frémir le cancer.

Il était si doux le cosmos du poisson lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses roses…

Le Cancer soupira doucement.  
Des fois, il rêvait que s'était sur sa peau que les doigts d'Aphrodite glissait avec autant de tendresse, que c'était lui que le poisson caressait de son cosmos. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, couvert de sueur et d'autres humeurs qui le laissaient à la fois agacé et honteux.

On en rêvait pas a se genre de choses enfin ! Ca ne se faisait pas ! Pas avec un petit poisson en tout cas… Qu'est ce qu'Aphrodite aurait dit s'il savait que son meilleur ami rêvait de lui de plus en plus souvent, presque toutes les nuits… Il ne se serait sans doute pas moqué, non…Ce n'était pas son genre et puis… Ils étaient amis…

Mais le resterait-il s'il savait ? Probablement pas…Aphrodite méritait tellement mieux…

DeathMask sursauta lorsqu'Aphrodite effleura son poignet.

"- Deathy ? Ca ne va pas ?"

L'italien frémit.

"- Je…Désolé… je pensais…"

Aphrodite lui sourit.

Il lui parlait depuis plusieurs minutes et son ami n'avait rien écouté.

Ce n'était pas grave. Rien n'était grave pour le poisson depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie.

"- Ce n'est rien… Tu m'aides à ratisser ?"

Immédiatement, DM attrapa le râteau et se mit au travail.

Un joli poisson comme le sien ne devait pas s'abimer les mains sur un travail aussi rude. C'était à lui de le faire.

Surprit par la soudaine énergie de son camarade, Aphrodite le laissa néanmoins faire pour se concentrer sur de petits godets qu'il remplit de terreau et dans lesquels il mit quelques graines avant d'arroser.

L'italien finit son travail avant de venir s'accroupir près de son ami.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Le poisson finit de recouvrir les jeunes graines de terreau léger avant de répondre.

"- Ce sont de nouvelles graines de l'été dernier. J'essaie de trouver de nouvelles variétés. Mais ca prends du temps. Certains pieds que mon maitre a mit en terre arrivent tout juste a maturité par exemple. Ca prendra encore deux ou trois générations pour obtenir une nouvelle rose." Expliqua le chevalier avec un sourire.

"- Ho…Je vois…"

Le cancer tendit soudain la main pour essuyer la terre qui maculait la joue de son camarade.

Aphrodite le remercia d'un sourire lumineux, emplit de tendresse.

Le cancer se sentit rosir, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Une douce chaleur lui monta dans le ventre, le laissant perplexe.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait.

Aphrodite soupira.

Il voyait bien le plaisir que son camarade prenait au moindre contact avec lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il fasse…plus… Mais ses espoirs étaient toujours déçut.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte ? Ne voyait-il pas ??

Ne…savait-il pas ??? Tout simplement ?

Un petit gémissement échappa au poisson.

Aussitôt, le cancer s'inquiéta.

"- Tu t'es fais mal ?"

Aphrodite lui montra sa main entaillée sur deux centimètres par une épine particulièrement acérée sur un pied juste a côté de lui.

Sans réfléchir, DM prit le doigt blessé dans sa main pour le porter à sa bouche et le nettoyer du sang.  
Aphrodite du faire un effort pour conserver son calme.

Cette fois il était sur.

Le Cancer ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait…

Lorsque le sang se tarit, DeathMask lâcha la main de son camarade.

Le gout du sang du poisson sur sa langue le laissait rêveur.  
Il était bon…Si bon…Meilleur que celui de tous les meurtres qu'il avait pu commettre…

Il frémit soudain, dégouté de lui-même.

Sans réfléchir, il quitta le poisson.

"- Je...je dois partir."

Aphrodite bondit sur ses pieds pour le retenir mais le Cancer le repoussa rudement pour dévaler les marches vers son Temple et s'y enfermer.

Derrière lui, il laissa un petit poisson aux yeux tristes, la main serrée étroitement sur son torse.

***

Roulé en boule dans un coin de son temple, le Cancer ne dormait pas.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin mais le sommeil continuait à le fuir depuis plusieurs jours à présent.  
Depuis qu'il avait gouté le sang d'Aphrodite sur sa langue.

Partagé entre crises de rage et périodes de catatonie, il se sentait replonger lentement dans la folie.

Cinq jours sans voir le poisson avait déjà laissé sa marque sur son équilibre instable.

Le poisson avait toujours été un élément indispensable à sa raison et malgré l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, le Cancer s'en rendait compte plus intensément que jamais.

Il avait besoin du poisson. Il lui était nécessaire…  
Et pourtant, il ne rêvait que de sentir encore le gout de son sang sur sa langue, sa peau sous ses doigts…

Ce ne lui rappelait que trop les rêves meurtriers qu'il faisait…avant….

Ce besoin de serrer ses doigts autour du cou gracile des filles, de sentir les os se rompre sous ses doigts.  
Sentir le sens de ses victimes couler sur ses doigts, leur sang jaillir sur son visage…

Il se faisait peur.

Il rêvait de tuer son meilleur ami…

***

Les larmes avaient lentement fait place à la résignation, puis à la colère.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le cancer disparaissait ainsi brutalement.  
Il l'avait déjà abandonné de nombreuse fois par le passé.  
A chaque fois, il était revenu apaisé, le sang d'une nouvelle victime sur les mains.  
Si lorsque Saga était au pouvoir, ca n'avait pas d'importance, Aphrodite doutait que Shion fasse preuve de la même tolérance face au Cancer.

Le poisson avait peur.

Une fois déjà, son armure avait abandonnée l'italien.  
Que ce passerait-il si elle le quittait une fois de plus ?

Aphrodite avait entendu parler des rares chevaliers répudiés par leur armure.

Ils ne survivaient pas longtemps…

Aussi, après les larmes de crainte, la résignation devant les possibles meurtres ordinaires, c'était la colère qui étreignait le cœur du douzième chevalier.

Il avait perdu une fois son meilleur ami avant de se laisser mourir à son tour.

Il était mort une seconde près de lui.

Il s'était sacrifié main dans la main avec lui.

Et maintenant…. Maintenant, il ne le laisserait pas seul face à l'inévitable.

Lentement il avait descendu les milliers de marches qui le séparaient du quatrième temple.  
Sans passion, il était passé devant les rangées de masques figés jusqu'à l'appartement du maitre des lieux.

Longtemps il avait hésité, une main posée sur la porte.

Plus encore il était resté immobile, une main sur la poignée avant de la tourner.

Puis il était entré.

Sans surprise, il avait trouvé l'appartement mit a sac, le canapé éventré, le lit retourné, la cuisine ravagés, la cheminée brisée.

Cela l'avait rassuré un peu.

Si le Cancer avait passé ses nerfs sur le mobilier, peut-être n'était-il pas retombé totalement dans sa folie meurtrière.  
Ho, il ne l'en aurait pas moins aimé mais…  
Aimé…Oui…

Depuis longtemps probablement.

Seulement, on ne demande pas a un fou narcissique d'avoir des sentiments n'est ce pas ?

Sans doute était-ce la meilleure preuve de son début de guérison…

L'inquiétude du Poisson remonta en flèche lorsqu'il trouva enfin son camarade, catatonique dans un coin de la chambre, le casque de son armure étroitement serré contre lui, dans la peur qu'elle l'abandonne encore probablement.

Aphrodite s'agenouilla près de lui.

"- Deathy ?"

Le Cancer finit par lever les yeux sur son vieil ami.

Une lueur a la fois fragile et furieuse y brulait.

"- Va…Va-t-en !"

Une seconde blessé, le poisson se força à rester.  
Son ami était visiblement perturbé.

"- Deathy…"

"- VA-T-EN !!" Cria le Cancer avant de se recroqueviller davantage.

L'odeur d'Aphrodite, la chaleur de sa peau près de lui, la douceur de son cosmos qui effleurait le sien…

L'italien ferma les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'un autre être vivant…

Jamais l'envie n'avait été aussi forte.

L'envie…L'envie de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Il ne voulait pas voir le poisson baigner dans son sang à ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas que le poisson l'abandonne.  
Mais l'envie était là.

Une envie qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui le brulait de l'intérieur et qui lui déchiquetait l'esprit a chaque seconde qui passait.

Aphrodite posa ses mains sur les biceps de son camarade et le secoua doucement.

"- Deathy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"- Je vais te faire du mal… Va-t-en…" Murmura encore l'italien, de plus en plus agité.

Le douzième gardien prit le visage de son ami dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

Un grand frisson parcourut le Cancer qui se détendit un peu.

"- Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, Deathy… je suis ton ami et tu ne me feras aucun mal. Je le sais."

Ebranlé par la conviction dans la voix du nordique autant que par le bien être que le simple contact faisait couler en lui, le Cancer secoua à peine la tête.

"- Si…Je vais te faire du mal… je le sais…Je le sens… je veux….je veux…"

Il voulu détourner les yeux mais Aphrodite l'en empêcha.

Les mains serrées si fort sur son casque qu'il commençait à s'y entailler les mains, l'italien laissa échapper un petit jappement de loup blessé.

"- Deathy… S'il te plait…"

Le poisson ne comprenait pas. Il était sur que DM ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Son cosmos autour de lui n'avait rien de menaçant, bien au contraire. Il était chaud, doux et affectueux. Craintif certes, mais absolument pas dangereux. Au contraire même. Il était si chaud autour de lui qu'il s'y serait bien roulé en boule en ronronnant.

Lentement, centimètre après centimètre, il tira l'italien contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le Cancer finit par se laisser aller.

La présence de son ami l'apaisait même s'il sentait la faim qui l'avait fait fuir de son jardin revenir en force.

Aphrodite finit par déposer un rapide baiser sur le front de son camarade.

"- Tout va bien…Viens avec moi tu veux ?"

Petit à petit, le poisson parvint à entrainer le cancer jusqu'au matelas éventré et à s'y allonger a moitié avec son ami toujours étroitement serré dans ses bras.

"- Voilà…Tu vois que tout vas bien…"

L'italien lui jeta un regard de petit garçon.

"- Bien…Donne moi ce casque maintenant…Tu es en train de te blesser."

Le cancer serra le casque plus fort contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas le donner. Comme ca, ses mains étaient occupées. La douleur qui lui remontait le long des bras anesthésiait en partie le besoin pressant qu'il sentait de plus en plus fort en lui. S'il le lâchait, il allait poser ses mains sur le poisson. Probablement sur sa gorge et serrer…Serrer…serrer encore…. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite soit inerte entre ses bras.

Aphrodite parvint à retirer le casque des mains de son ami et le posa près d'eux.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus le cosmos de DeathMask était chaud, possessif, brulant presque.

Le poisson lâcha un petit gémissement.

Déesse, c'était si bon de se baigner dedans qu'il allait s'y noyer !

Dès qu'il entendit la petite plainte d'Aphrodite, DeathMask releva les yeux. Presque paniqué, il regarda ses mains.

Non, il ne faisait pas de mal à son poisson. Il ne le touchait pas alors pourquoi…pourquoi…

Une petite respiration explosive échappa à l'italien.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas prit conscience qu'Aphrodite était étroitement serré contre lui, que leur poitrines respiraient au même rythme, que leurs cosmos se mêlaient et…déesse, et cette envie qui le ravageait tout entier, ce besoin de gouter la peau du poisson, de se repaitre de lui comme il avait parfois déchiqueté certains cadavres et…

Aphrodite reprit le visage de son ami entre ses mains.

Lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin.

Gentiment, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de DeathMask.

Un gémissement échappa au quatrième gardien.

Par reflexe, il répondit au baiser de son ami avec toute la maladresse du débutant.

Aphrodite soupira de plaisir et noua ses bras autour de sa taille pour se coller plus étroitement à lui.

Le Cancer gémit encore.

C'était comme si un voile de douleur lui était arraché d'un coup.

Une vague d'apaisement le parcourut.

C'était ca qu'il voulait.  
C'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Comme un noyé à besoin d'oxygène, il avait besoin du poisson dans ses bras, de sa peau sur la sienne, de ses lèvres, de son cosmos….

Aphrodite soupira de plaisir lorsque le Cancer glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, un peu gauche.

Le poisson finit par le repousser doucement.

"- Shhhhh… Tout va bien…" Rassura encore le poisson devant le regard de petit garçon perdu de son compagnon.

Il ôta rapidement sa chemise puis retira celle du Cancer avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

Leurs peaux qui se touchaient, les courbes de leurs corps qui s'accordaient parfaitement…Déesse, jamais le Cancer n'avait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi parfait.

Maladroit et un peu timide, DeathMask abandonna les lèvres pour la gorge et l'épaule du poisson.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais ca lui semblait la chose à faire.

Et puis, son poisson avait si bon gout…

Il donna quelque coups de langue à la jointure de l'épaule, s'attirant de petits gémissements de plaisir de son poisson.

Encouragé et excité par les sons qu'il tirait d'Aphrodite, le jeune Cancer partit à la découverte du corps de son partenaire.

Fasciné, il déposa baisers, caresses et petits coups de langues et de dents sur la peau offerte de son ami de toujours.

Lui qui avait toujours aimé les cris de douleur de ses victimes de trouvaient passionné par les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir d'Aphrodite.

Lui qui avait aimé rependre le sang se prenait a adorer votre les mamelons du poisson se durcir et sa peau pâle se colorer lentement là où ses petits coups de dents et ses caresses incendiaient les nerfs.

Maladroit, il mordait parfois un peu trop fort mais Aphrodite n'en avait cure. C'était si bon ses frôlements et ses attouchements. Si bon et si peu à la fois.

DeathMask n'était guère plus qu'un adolescent de quinze ans coincé dans la peau qui adulte qui entrevoit soudain le plaisir qu'une simple caresse peut prodiguer.

Aphrodite n'était que trop heureux de s'offrir à lui pour cette découverte, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps…

Lorsque les mains de DeathMask glissèrent sur les cuisses du poisson, encore gantées de jeans, Aphrodite se redressa lentement pour le repousser.

Immédiatement, le désir dans les yeux du Cancer se transforma en crainte d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Aphrodite reprit ses lèvres avec passion pour le rassurer.

"- Ho mon Deathy…" Ronronna-t-il, le désir et la possessivité évidente dans la voix.

DeathMask se détendit un peu.  
Il aimait le son de la voix de son poisson. Comme il était son Deathy…C'était décidé…

Aphrodite ouvrit sa ceinture avant de faire glisser son jeans sur sa peau nue.

Il ne portait jamais de sous-vêtements après tout.

La respiration du Cancer s'accéléra un peu, son instinct remplaçant lentement son innocence et sa timidité par le désir de posséder le jeune nordique.

Aphrodite reposa son jeans près de leurs chemises puis ouvrit la ceinture de l'italien.  
Fébrile, le jeune homme repoussa ses mains pour se débarrasser lui-même du tissu qui l'étranglait.

Les joues roses, il resta un instant immobile, à la fois timide et fasciné de voir que le poisson le désirait autant qu'il le voulait.

Sans réfléchir, il finit par venir effleurer de la paume le membre engorgé d'Aphrodite qui soupira de plaisir.

"- Aphro…"

Incertain soudain, il s'en remettait au poisson pour le guider, pour lui apprendre.

Le dernier chevalier d'or se rallongea près de lui.

"- Shhh…Je suis là… je vais te montrer…" Rassura le nordique avant de donner gentiment des hanches contre son presque amant qui gémit lorsque leurs bas-ventres se touchèrent.

L'italien ferma les yeux.  
Jamais il n'avait eut de relation intime avec qui que ce soit. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait en avoir une avec un humain. Il était trop fou, trop dangereux, trop déviant…Et voila que le plus parfait et le plus splendide de tous lui offrait non ce dont il rêvait, mais ce dont il avait besoin.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'opulente chevelure du poisson.

"- J'ai…j'ai besoin…"

"- Je sais, Deathy…Je sais…"

"- NON !!!" Il avait besoin de le dire, il avait besoin de donner une réalité à ce qu'il croyait être un instinct de mort mais qui n'était qu'un désir de vivre. "J'ai besoin…De toi…Aphro… j'ai besoin… Que tu restes… Avec moi…" Murmura doucement le Cancer.

Le poisson repoussa farouchement la traître moiteur qui menaçait de se rependre sur ses joues puis roula sur le dos, entrainant DeathMask avec lui.

"- J'ai besoin de toi aussi, DeathMask… J'a besoin que tu reste près de moi." Murmura à son tour le poisson, reprenant les paroles de son amant.

Le Cancer lui mordit l'épaule à sang avant de laper le précieux liquide comme un alcool rare.

Aphrodite gémit doucement mais se soumit à la morsure avec plaisir. Il s'y abandonna un instant puis imita le geste de l'italien pour gouter à son tour son cosmos sur sa langue, en même temps que le doux liquide chaud.

L'italien ronronna la douleur de son épaule était un plaisir sans nom en même temps que celui qui recevait de chaque geste du poisson qui ondulait doucement des hanches sous lui.

Sans avoir besoin d'aide, le Cancer glissa son genou entre les cuisses du Poisson qui les ouvrit pour venir les nouer autour de ses hanches.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de satisfaction lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent encore.

"- J'en veux…Plus…" Murmura DeathMask avec une idée assez confuse de ce qu'il devait faire.

Le poisson l'embrassa farouchement.

Lui aussi en voulait plus. Bien plus.  
Mais son partenaire débutant allait avoir besoin d'aide s'ils ne voulaient pas tout gâcher.

Aphrodite prit une des mains de son amant dans ses siennes et la porta à sa bouche.

Lentement, sans jamais quitter son crabe du regard, il suça chaque doigt jusqu'à les couvrir de salive.

Le souffle court, les reins brulants, DeathMask était incapable de faire autre chose que ce que lui ordonnait le poisson.

Gentiment, Aphrodite le guida.

Un doigt en lui, puis deus et enfin trois.

Aphrodite n'avait eut personne depuis si longtemps…

Il se forçait à se détendre, il sentait le désir croissant de son compagnon, mais rien ne pouvait accélérer certaines choses.

Lorsqu'enfin il se sentit capable d'accepter le Cancer sans hurler de douleur, il laisse le crabe couvrir son membre de salive puis reprendre place entre ses jambes.

Un cri de douleur étouffé lui échappa lorsque DeathMask le fit sien.

"- Deathy !!!"

Le quatrième gardien s'immobilisa.

"- Aphro ?"

"- Dou…Doucement….Ca…Fait mal…"

Le Cancer se figea, la crainte et un début de panique brillant dans les yeux.

Aphrodite le serra dans ses bras et ses jambes a l'étouffer.

"- Tout…Tout va bien…laisse moi juste…le temps…Ce n'est rien…"

"- Je…je t'ai fais mal… Je…"

"- Shhhhh… Tu ne savais pas…Ce n'est rien…" Insista le poisson dont la douleur refluait déjà.

Il n'allait certainement pas reprocher à l'italien d'être trop viril ! Ca non !

Petit à petit, il se détendit assez pour jouer des muscles sur son Cancer qui gémit sourdement.

"- Aphro…"

Sans attendre, DeathMask se mit lentement en mouvement.

Chaque geste lui arrachait gémissements et geignements de plaisir sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

C'était si parfait…  
Si bon cette union avec son poisson.  
Comme si leurs deux corps avaient été créés l'un pour l'autre.

Sous lui, Aphrodite ne cherchait pas plus à rester silencieux.

Chaque mouvement de l'italien en lui faisait naitre de délicieuses ondes de plaisir dans ses reins qui ne semblaient jamais devoir prendre fin.

Il gémit encore.

"- Deathy…S'il te plait….plus !"

Le cancer l'embrassa fougueusement.

Il se savait pas ce que demandait le poisson, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il demandait de "plus", mais il savait que le corps d'Aphrodite était délicieusement étroit autour de lui et que chaque coup de boutoir supplémentaire était une envolée de plaisir et qu'il en voulait davantage.

Petit à petit, son étreinte s'accéléra en rythme avec les cris qu'il arrachait à présent à la gorge du dernier gardien.

Lorsqu'il s'assouvit, après avoir arraché un dernier cri à Aphrodite qui lui laboura le dos de ses ongles, il s'abattît sur son amant comme un chêne foudroyé et resta immobile, le cœur battant et la respiration précipité.

Sous lui, les yeux clos, le chevalier des poissons tentait sans grand réussite de reprendre sa respiration.

"- Ho déesse…" Soupira Aphrodite, un sourire tendre au visage."

DeathMask se mit soudain à trembler.

Il venait de prendre conscience de ses actes.

"- Aphrodite…je suis désolé, je suis…"

"- Content…"

"- Qu…Quoi ?"

Le poisson rouvrit les yeux et prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser paresseusement.

"- C'était merveilleux, mon amour."

Perdu, les joues rouges de confusion autant que d'orgueil, DM détourna les yeux.

"- Je…je n'ai rien fais…c'est toi qui…enfin…moi je…ne savais pas…"

Aphrodite gloussa un instant, charmé par la timidité et le malaise de son ami.

"- Tu as tout le temps de d'entrainer non ?" Ronronna encore le nordique.

Le far du crabe s'accentua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage de demander.

"- Tu…Enfin…toi et moi…nous…"

Aphrodite l'embrassa encore gentiment.

"- Nous oui…nous…"

DeathMask enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son amant et le serra très fort contre lui avant de donner tout doucement des reins, ses appétits déjà prêts à recommencer alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'éveiller.

Aphrodite gémit doucement.

"- Tu es merveilleux mon cœur…merveilleux…"

Le Cancer lui mordilla la gorge, bien décidé à ne pas être simplement merveilleux, mais également particulièrement viril. Et puis, s'il n'y arrivait pas tout de suite, ne n'était pas bien grave.

Aphrodite le guiderait après tout.


End file.
